emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Madge Semple
Madge Semple (Nee Plunkett) was a minor character in Emmerdale Farm in 1975. She was a former resident of Beckindale and have lived in London the past 30 years. She was a feisty lady, full of chatter but did not stay long back in the village and returned to London in December when she found the council had found her a new flat. She was played by Joyce Heron. Biography Backstory Madge Plunkett was born in about 1915 in Beckindale. She lived above the village shop in the 1940s and married Frank Semple in 1943 but left Frank in 1945 for a younger man called Micky who was a Londoner and was visiting Beckindale. Madge and Micky left to move 250 miles away in London, Micky's home city. However, Micky later left Magde and she gave up on men. Frank Semple had gone to London to look for Madge but was unsuccessful. Madge remained in London from then onwards. In late 1975 Madge decided to return to Beckindale, having been given notice that she was being evicted from her flat in New Cross, London, along with the residents of the other flats in the same block. She gave the council in London her contact details of where she would be staying in Beckindale. 1975 Now aged around 60, Madge Semple returned to Beckindale after 30 years in November 1975 after she heard her flat was to be demolished with others for redevelopment. She stayed at the Woolpack Hotel and called in on Emmerdale Farm and started making herself at home and began annoying the residents with her constant chit chat. Madge planned to move back to the village but many people with long memories knew what she had done to her husband all those years ago. Hilda Semple, Madge's sister in law heard of her return and was not happy after what Madge had done to her brother. Hilda turned up at the Woolpack looking for Madge and asked Amos Brearly and Henry Wilks to chuck her out but they said they decide who stays at their inn. Hilda and her family carried on looking for Madge. After about a week back in Beckindale, in December 1975 Madge got a letter from the council in London to say that she had been given a new flat back in London and told Annie Sugden that she would be returning to London tomorrow, so would no longer be a nuisance to anyone. Madge confided in Annie how Mickey left her soon after they moved to London. The same night, she attended a Harvest Supper at the village hall and came across Hilda Semple, her sister in law. Madge said that Hilda is not keen on her but she does not like Hilda very much. Madge said she is on her way back to London tomorrow. That night, she danced on the stage at the Harvest Supper. Madge returned to London the folliwng morning and never came back to Beckindale again. As of 2019 it is likely Madge has passed away. Memorable info Born: About 1915 Full Name: Madge Semple (Nee Plunkett) Family Spouse Frank Semple (1943-??) Appearances 1975 *Episode 273 (24th November 1975) *Episode 274 (25th November 1975) *Episode 275 (1st December 1975) *Episode 276 (2nd December 1975) *Episode 277 (8th December 1975) *Episode 278 (9th December 1975) Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1975. Category:Characters last seen in 1975. Category:1975 minor characters. Category:Semple family. Category:Emmerdale gossips. Category:Births circa 1915. Category:1943 marriages.